This invention relates to foot boards or foot platforms for motorcycles, as well as foot board or foot platform brackets for supporting such foot boards. In one aspect, the invention provides a fixed position bracket that is capable of changing the fixed position of the original footboard to a more downward and forward fixed position. The invention also relates to such foot boards and brackets constructed so as to enable the foot board to be shifted, preferably in a relatively permanent manner, in both a vertical and a horizontal position, including a forward and/or downward position, to provide additional or customized leg room for riders, especially taller riders.
One of the features of all motorcycles is a peg, bracket or other form of support upon which the rider""s foot is received. In many motorcycles, especially of the smaller variety, such a foot support may be nothing more than an outwardly projecting peg, extending outwardly from a frame of the motorcycle, and, typically, the rider would rest the arched or middle portion of the foot over this peg. However, many of the larger or better-equipped motorcycles provide not just a peg, but what is commonly called a foot board or a foot platform, which is in the form of a large, substantially horizontal platform, sized and located for receipt of the entire foot of the rider. Such foot boards offer substantially more comfort and flexibility to the rider, enabling improved support as well as some shifting of the foot during riding, which is an important comfort and safety advantage.
In some typical footboard applications, there are provided two or more brackets, situated forwardly and rearwardly with respect to the frame of the bike, each of which engages a footboard which is secured thereto. The foot board will typically have, for additional comfort, a pad thereon, offering additional comfort to the rider and providing the foot board with a more appealing look overall.
Prior art foot boards may have multiple components, each foot board having a front and rear bracket kit, each kit including a custom-shaped bracket itself, with its accompanying screws, bolts, lock washers and accessories. Such foot boards often lack flexibility in terms of location, and it is cumbersome and sometimes expensive to custom-locate the foot board according to the size and preferences of the rider.
Various types of footrests, floor boards and similar types of accessories are shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,254 allows a rider to vary his or her foot position by providing a secondary foot rest assembly. Two positions are therefore provided, including the standard pedal-type footrest, as well as an auxiliary peg-type footrest, which can be folded away.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,719 describes generally the body structure of a low-floor motorcycle, particularly a scooter, and the relative positioning of the front frame, rear frame, engine mount, foot board and other components thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,359 describes an adjustable floorboard enabling the rider to make rapid and easy adjustments without the need to unbolt and reinstall existing floorboards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,138 is for a motorcycle footboard trim piece, including a vibration dampening mount, and a decorative element and trim piece. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,474 teaches an adjustable motorcycle footrest, including a horizontal rod and a vertical rod attached to a mounting plate. Operation of an adjustment pin allows variation in position of the footrest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,715 teaches a movable footrest for motorcycles, capable of upward and downward displacement so as to enable an optimum position depending on the circumstances.
Design Patent Des. 283,413 shows a pair of motorcycle driver""s footboards, including a bracket having two or more points of connection with the frame of the motorcycle. European Patent Application No. 0 900 721 8A2 describes a footpeg (as opposed to a footboard) support, including an articulated structure where two hinged-together elements can be loosened and tightened, making it possible to alter the height of the footboard from the surface on which the vehicle is located.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a bracket for mounting a motorcycle foot platform, the bracket comprising: a mounting body having a fastening mechanism for fastening the bracket to a frame of the motorcycle, and a connecting portion; and a support arm for supporting the foot platform, the support arm having a central portion which connects to the connecting portion of the mounting body, a front arm portion extending substantially forwardly from the central portion and having an end remote from the central portion and an attachment member near the end for receiving and attaching to the foot platform, and a back arm portion extending substantially rearwardly from the central portion and having an end remote from the central portion and an attachment member near the end for receiving and attaching to the foot platform. The central portion of the support arm may be integral with the connecting portion of the mounting body.
Preferably, the fastening mechanism comprises a flat face on the mounting body, the flat face having a projection thereon which is received within an aperture of the frame of the motorcycle, the fastening mechanism further comprising a threaded bore and a bolt for receipt within the threaded bore, the bolt passing through a further aperture in the frame of the motorcycle to secure the mounting body to the frame.
Preferably, the front arm portion comprises a first component which extends forwardly from the central portion of the support arm, and a second component substantially transverse to the first component, the attachment member being located on the second component. Likewise, the back arm portion may comprise a first component which extends rearwardly from the central portion of the support arm, and a second component substantially transverse to the first component, the attachment member being located on the second component.
The front arm portion may have an axis and the back arm portion has an axis, and the axes of the front arm portion and back arm portion do not overlap. Preferably, the bracket, when mounted on the frame of the motorcycle, the axis of the front arm portion is closer to the frame of the motorcycle than the axis of the back arm portion.
In a preferred form, the dimensions of the mounting body and support arm are selected so as to locate the foot platform relative to the frame of the motorcycle in a horizontal and vertical position chosen for the comfort of the rider. The invention may provide a new set of brackets for any given motorcycle so that the original brackets can be removed, the new brackets can be installed, and the original footboards are re-installed on the new bracket. The new brackets provide a new fixed position which may be more forward and downward than that provided by the original brackets, thus providing more leg room for a taller rider. In one embodiment, the front arm portion is longer and the back arm portion is shorter to achieve a horizontal position of the foot platform relative to the motorcycle which is in a more forward position. In another embodiment, the front arm portion is shorter and the back arm portion is longer to achieve a horizontal position of the foot platform relative to the motorcycle which is in a more rearward position.
Preferably, the shape of the mounting body, and the connecting portion thereon, is selected so as to achieve a preferred vertical position of the foot platform. In one form, the mounting body extends a distance downwardly from the fastening mechanism to provide a lower vertical position of the foot platform relative to the frame of the motorcycle. In another form, the mounting body extends a distance upwardly from the fastening mechanism to provide a higher vertical position of the foot platform relative to the frame of the motorcycle.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a footboard assembly for use with a motorcycle, the footboard assembly comprising: a bracket comprising a mounting body having a fastening mechanism for fastening the bracket to a frame on/of the motorcycle, and a connecting portion, a support arm for supporting the foot platform, the support arm having a central portion which connects to the connecting portion of the mounting body, a front arm portion extending substantially forwardly from the central portion and having an end remote from the central portion and an attachment member near the end for receiving and attaching to the foot platform, and a back arm portion extending rearwardly from the central portion and having an end remote from the central portion and an attachment member near the end for receiving and attaching to the foot platform; and a foot platform mounted on the bracket at the attachment members on the front arm portion and the back arm portion respectively. Preferably, the foot platform includes a pair of attachment structures to coordinate with and connect to each of the attachment members on the front arm portion and rear arm portion respectively.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of securing a footboard assembly having a bracket and a foot platform to a frame of a motorcycle so as to provide selective vertical and horizontal orientation of the foot board so that the vertical and/or horizontal orientation of the foot platform can be adjusted according to the comfort of a rider, the method comprising: providing a bracket having a mounting body with a fastening mechanism thereon for fastening the bracket to a frame, and a connecting portion; and connecting a support arm to the connecting portion of the mounting body, the support arm having a central portion, a front arm portion, and a back arm portion respectively, wherein a bracket is dimensioned so that the length of the connecting portion, front arm portion and back arm portion is selected so that the foot platform will be oriented in a preferred vertical and horizontal position.